Cut Lawquane
"My name is Lawquane, Cut Lawquane, and I'm just a simple farmer." :―Cut Lawquane introduces himself to Clone Captain Rex Cut Lawquane was a clone trooper who served in the Galactic Republic's grand army. Following the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the Clone Wars, Lawquane's clone trooper transport was caught by two Confederate gunships. The gunships fired on the clone transport, which caused it to crash. While most of his team had been injured or killed from the resulting crash, Lawquane deserted the squad, escaping death. After leaving the Grand Army and war, the former clone trooper met and married a female Twi'lek named Suu. Lawquane became the adoptive father of Suu's two children: a girl named Shaeeah and a boy named Jekk. As Lawquane wanted to avoid being detected by the Republic, the family lived in a farm on the planet Saleucami. However, the war eventually came to Saleucami, when Republic troops were hunting Confederate General Grievous. While Lawquane was away from the farm delivering his first harvest, the homestead was visited by a squad of clone trooper looking for refuge for their wounded Captain, Rex. After returning to the homestead that night, Lawquane invited Rex to join his family inside their homestead. Lawquane allowed his two children to play outside, and Shaeeah and Jekk accidentally activated a series of BX-series droid commandos, who were inside an abandoned escape pod on the farm's nearby field. Lawquane and Rex defeated the droids, and Rex began to depart the Lawquane's farm the next day. Before he left the farm, the clone captain told the former clone trooper that he wasn't going to turn him in, allowing Lawquane to live in peace with his family. Biography Soldier of the Republic :"Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, our troop transport got caught between two Separatist gunships. They fired at us with everything they had. We crashed. Most of us were either dead or severely injured. When they started going through the wounded, killing us off, I knew there was no hope. I ran. It still haunts me." :―Lawquane, on how he left the Grand Army of the Republic Cut Lawquane was the name of a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic.2 Like all clone troopers who were born on the planet Kamino, Lawquane was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett.In 22 BBY, following the Battle of Geonosis, the first battle of the Clone Wars, Lawquane and a team of clone troopers were onboard a transport. Their transport, however, was soon caught between two Confederate gunships. The gunships loosed all their ordinance into the clone transport, which caused it to crash. Most of his team was injured or killed in the crash, and the Separatists that were in the two gunships landed and began to search through the wounded and dead. Before the Separatists found Lawquane, the clone trooper ran from the area, knowing that there was no chance of him surviving if he were to remain with his comrades.2 Following the life-changing situation, Lawquane met and fell in love with a female Twi'lek named Suu. The two married, and Lawquane became the adoptive father of Suu's two children: a daughter named Shaeeah and a son named Jekk. After he deserted the Republic's Grand Army, Lawquane would maintain a life with his new family in the planet of Saleucami, where the former clone trooper came to own a farm.2 Sometime around 22 BBY,4 Lawquane left the farm to deliver the family's first harvest. Although Lawquane wanted to avoid being detected by the Republic, the war would come to Saleucami when Republic troops were hunting the Confederacy's General Grievous. Following an orbitial battle, Grievous and his troops landed on the planet's surface in separate escape pods. One of the pods crashed onto Lawquane's farmland.2 Encounter with Rex :"Who are you? What are you doing here?" :―Cut Lawquane seeing Clone Captain Rex for the first time. Lawquane hastily meeting Rex for the first timeWhen a group of clone troopers arrived at Lawquane's farm, they were greeted by Suu. She allowed the clones to use the family's barn as shelter for their Captain, CC-7567, nicknamed "Rex," who had been injured when a commando droid shot him with a sniper rifle. Lawquane returned later that night from delivering the harvest to find Rex in his barn. The former clone trooper armed himself with a staff and approached Rex, who was apparently unconscious on a flatbed. When the clone captain awoke and attempted to fire his hand blaster at Lawquane, the former clone trooper disarmed him, pointing the staff warily at Rex's neck. After Lawquane began to question of why Rex was in his barn, Rex, having noticing Lawquane's appearance, idenitfied him as a clone. Rex deemed Lawquane a deserter of the Republic, and demanded to know his name and number. Lawquane began to debate with Rex, before Suu, Shaeeah, and Jekk entered the barn to greet Lawquane. Suu explained to her husband why Rex was in their barn, and said he would be staying for the night, which Lawquane happily agreed upon. Lawquane extended to Rex an offer to eat with his family, which the clone captain accepted.2 Over a meal of roast Nuna,5 Lawquane began to discuss the principles of what makes a good clone trooper with Rex. Rex stood by his beliefs of turning in a deserter of the Grand Army. While Suu and the children remained silent through the meal, the two clones continued to exchange words to one and another. After their meal, Lawquane and Rex began to play a game of dejarik, and started to discuss why Lawquane left the army. The former clone trooper told him the story of his transport crashing, after it was shot down by the two Confederate gunships, as well as the life changing choice he made. Immediately after, Lawquane revealed that while he knew that Rex believed he was a coward, he told the clone captain that wasn't. He loved his children and would fight to his last breath to keep them safe from harm. Soon, Shaeeah approached her father and asked if she could play outside with her brother. Having received permission, the two children went outside and began to play in the field. After finding an abandoned escape pod, Shaeeah accidentally activated the pod, which also awakened a platoon of commando droids. The two children ran from the droids, alerting Lawquane, Suu, and Rex.2 Lawquane and Suu, trying to spot the commando droids. After Lawquane used his macrobinoculars to identify the droids, he told Suu and the children to hide in the upper floors of their homestead. The former clone trooper maintained a hidden stash of weaponry inside his home, and gave Rex a hand blaster. Lawquane began arming himself with a blaster rifle and carbine. However, when Rex started suggesting their attack strategy, Lawquane ordered the captain to protect his wife and children, as he would be their last line of defense if something happened to Lawquane. After the clone captain agreed and departed to the upper floors, Lawquane locked the doors leading into the home and turned off the lights. The droids, however, breached the house after blasting through a door. Utilizing his weapons, Lawquane managed to shoot down many of the droids, but the firefight caused damage to the house. A support beam collapsed onto a table, which caused Lawquane to loose his balance and be lodged under the table. The droids walked past the trapped Lawquane and made their way to the upper floor of the house.2 After warning Rex of the danger, the clone captain fired at the droids, before the floor beneath him collapsed to the main floor of the house. Lawquane freed himself from the table and joined Rex in the ongoing fight. The droids were soon defeated, and Suu, Shaeeah, and Jekk reunited with Lawquane. The following day, Rex began to pack his belongings on an eopie. Lawquane told Rex that he was welcome to stay with his family, although the clone captain denied, having said that his family was elsewhere. Before departing the farm, Rex warmly told to the family that he wasn't going to turn Lawquane in, which allowed the former clone trooper to live in peace with his family.2 Personality and traits :"I know you think I'm a coward, Rex. But believe me, I'll fight to my last breath to keep them safe." :―Cut, to Rex Cut Lawquane's family on SaleucamiCut Lawquane did not agree with the principles of the Clone Wars and could not find his place within the conflict. Memories of the his squad crashing, following the Battle of Geonosis, haunted him. However, he would recall those memories he had to Rex. Lawquane called himself a simple farmer, and was living his own individual life. While Rex deemed Lawquane a deserter of the Republic, Lawquane simply believed he was exercising his reason to not choose to kill for a living. Lawquane believed that clones were individuals; distinguishing themselves by having a name would make them unique. Lawquane didn't support Rex's comment when the clone captain told him he had swore an oath to fight for the Republic. Instead, Lawquane stood by his beliefs. A skilled fighter, Lawquane used various combat tactics to fight off the invading commando droids. He loved his adopted children, and would fight to his last breath to keep them safe from harm. The former clone was also a caring man, as he never turned away from those in need. Lawquane believed in the saying "To each, his own," meaning that an individual could do anything with their life.2 Behind the scenes Cut Lawquane was first briefly mentioned in the Star Wars Insider 114 article, Bringing Back the Bounty!.6 Lawquane would later make his debut in "The Deserter," the tenth episode in the second season of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series, which aired on January 1, 2010. Like all clones in the show, Lawquane was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker.5 Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – "The Deserter" Sources *Wookieepedia